Uchiha Twins
by MyBestFriendsAreCrazy
Summary: In my mind, I watched as he walked away from me, my own brother, and sunggled closer to Draco. I didn't want to remember that day, it was to much. I felt Draco hold me closer, knowing he felt all the pain comming off of me. Why me? DracoXoc SasukeXoc
1. The Hospital

It started off like any other day in the hospital for Me. After the attack on the village, I was badly hurt, well any other person would have walked away, but I was very different. My name, Tyra Uchiha, yes, Uchiha, as in Sasuke's twin sister. But I had a problem with my nerves, you see, as my mother would say, I was like a glass doll. A small blow that would give my brother a bruise would brake my rib. It showed in my eyes too. They are a hot pinkish color. My condiction is rare, but not unheard of. And to top it off I'm a ninja. But were getting off topic, lets get back to the story, shall we?  
I was laying down, looking out the window, I was very lucky to get a room with a view. It was very peaceful, until Guy came running through the ER doors with my brother in his arms and running down the halls, I truly tried to get up, but my body didn't let me. As all the nurses ran to aid him, one came in to check on me. "Tyra, is everything OK?"  
"...Was, that my brother?" I asked in a shakey voice, not really knowing what to think.  
"Yes Hun, it was" she said a pained look on my face. I might be 13 but I was treated like a child because of my nerves. I hugged the stuffed fox he gave me closer to my heart, a tear slipped down my face.  
"oh" I said, having nothing else to say, unlike my brother I was kind toward people.  
"It will be alright, he'll be fine"  
"Are you sure?" I asked putting my head back on the pillow "yes, I'll go get some news on him and come back to let you know. Okay?" I nodded my head, unable to speak. It wasn't normal for Sasuke get hurt this bad. I was so scared for him. He was all I had left, since I was going to have to go back to Hogwarts soon, he would be all alone here.  
Hm, oh yes, I'm that much different, I do go to Hogwarts, as do my friends, Kelsey Haruno, Emily Nara, and Maria Uzimaki.  
Well, lets keep on track shall we? After much fuss and learning that Itachi was the one who had hurt Sasuke, I was PISSED!  
I had tried walking to day, and it worked. I went as fast as I could to get to Sasuke's room, stuffed fox still in my hands. As I open the door, I saw Sakura sitting there watching him, her stalker ways kinda scared me.  
"T-t-tyra, what are you doing up, you could really hurt yourself" she said as she got up "I wanted to see my brother." I said dryly, Sasuke and I are related remember. I sat on the side of his bed as he would do when he came to see me. He looked so peaceful asleep, then I remembered who did this, the rage started to build, but I kept it down, and held tighter to the fox.  
"Granny, this way!" I heard Naruto's voice ring through the halls, had he brought someone to heal Sasuke! Sakura and I stepped back as Naruto and a lady with blonde pig tales steped in the room. "Alright, everyone stand back" she said as she started to heal my brother. As he sat up and looked around, Sakura preaty much tackled him in a hug. I moved closer to him, I could feel everyone's eyes on me, making sure I didn't fall.  
"Brother" I whispered as Sakura backed up, he looked at me with sad eyes, he held his hand up and I put mine aginst it, just like when we were younger. I held his hand in mine as I moved in to hug him, unlike with Sakura, he hugged back.  
"Sister" He wispered, his voice still weak. "I'm here Sasuke, it's alright" I said as he pulled me on the bed next to him. It was like we were five agian and we both had a bad dream, we would cuddle up together and make sure we were both safe.  
"Come on everyone, lets leave them to rest" I heard someone say. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. When I awoke I was in my own bed. I was home, I must have been released because I was able to walk. I went down the hall to Sasuke's room, but it was empty, the I noticed how the picture had been turned upside down.  
"No" I screamed as I raced out the door to the gates of the village. I saw him stop, as if he knew I was comming. "Sasuke!" I yelled as I hugged him from behind, "Please don't leave me" I cried int his back. "I'm sorry, but I must go. Please don't get yourself killed while I'm gonna." He said as he pulled out of my grasp, the only thing I didn't know was that a single tear fell down his face.


	2. The Breakdown

I was huddled in a ball under my covers, my stuffed fox under my arm. I was balling my eyes out. I couldn't get it through my head that he was really gone.

"Tyra!!!!" I heard someone shout from my window outside. I wiped my eyes and went over to the window to see Kelsey, Sakura's cousin, her long red hair was pulled into two side pig tales. She was standing outside my window, Emily and Masha (or maria, we call her Masha) by her side.

I opened the window and looked out at them "Yeah?" I asked my voice very shaky.

"It's my bro. He left with Naruto, Chouji, Neji, and Kiba to go find Sasuke!!" Emily yelled jumping up and down, she was the like a hyper version of her brother, Shikamaru, expect for her hair, she dies it a bright orange.

"Really!" I asked happyer then ever, with that winning team, my brother would be home in no time.

"Yes, so come on down, so we can go shopping before we have to go back to school!" Masha shouted, she was the splitting image of her little brother Naruto, her eyes were just the odd color of red, she was a year older then all of us.

"Sure. I'll be right down!" I yelled back as I shut the window. I got dressed in my usual outfit, My Uchiha top that was cut at a slant, my grey shorts, and my over the knee ninja shoes. I slipped on my pink fingerless gloves and ran out the door.

They were all waiting outside the door "Yeah, lets go shop!!" Kelsey yelled as Masha fallowed her, Emily just sweat dropped. It was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the day before I had to head off to Hogwarts, I was still packing when when Kelsey burst through the door to my room, why did I give her a key again?

"Tyra! They're back!" She yelled

"Really!" She nodded her head as I fallowed her out the door.

We soon ended up at the hospital "W-w-why are we here?" I asked as we walked in, she hung her head low. I saw Emily sitting by her brother, he was twiddling his fingers as Emily stairred of into space,her gaze stopped on me.

"Oh god Tyra" She said as she ran over to me and hugged me. Right then I knew as I hugged her back, Sasuke wasn't coming home to the Uchiha compound, not now, or ever.

They told me everything they knew, Masha was sitting in with her brother, Naruto was pretty badly hurt.

After a long day at the hospital, we all went to my house, it being the biggest, and packed the rest of our stuff for the trip tomarrow. Wounder how third year was going to turn out. There was only one way to find out, and the faster I fell asleep the faster I would be there.


	3. The Train Ride

"Come on slow pokes we're gonna be late!!" I yelled to my friends as we ran to get the train to Hogwarts.

"Well, sorry, we're not all Uchiha's and HAVE IN HUMAN SPEED!!!!" Kelsey yelled back coming up behind me

"I'm not an Uchiha and I can keep up with her" Masha yelled back. Emily just shook her head as she kept running. Everyone was just looking at us.

We finally got on the train, grabbed a cart, and sat down. "Few~ I'm tired already" I said as I propped my feet into Emily's lap, she had her eyes closed, I ended up taking my ninja sandals off.

"Do you have socks on" Emily asked me

"Nope" I said a slight smirk on my face

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" She yelled and pushed me off the seat onto the floor. Three figures stopped outside the door. Everyone turned to look at the door as it opened.

"hmmm seems we have some trouble here" a voice said as he opened the door, and in popped the head of non-other then Draco Malfoy

"Draco!!!" I yelled as I leaped into his arms, I hadn't seen him all summer. "It's sooooooooooooo good to see you!~"

"As you my little pink-eyed girl" He said as he hugged me back. I hadn't felt this go since the last time Sasuke held me- NO! I was not going to think about him!

"Ewwwwwww, get a room!!" Kelsey and Masha yelled at them same time, Emily was just laughing at them.

"Hm, that could be arranged" Draco said in his "trying to be sexy voice" as I would put it

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Masha screamed as she pulled me out of his arms.

"Yeah she's your best friend, and you won't be getting a room with her anytime soon!" Kelsey yelled being overly hyper, agian~

"Guys, he was joking" Emily said with a sweat drop "Good to see you again Draco"

"You also" Draco said back, he highly respected Emily as a fellow Slytherin, she was really how I met him

******^Flashback^****  
I was on my way out of the Ravenclaw dorm, I needed to talk to Emily, since the Slytherin dorm was closest. It was my first year at Hogwarts.**

Emily had given me the password to her dorm, as I stepped in fount of the picture. I said "Pure-Blood" The door opened and I enter the common room, I saw a boy with blonde hair sitting there watching the fire, he turned to look at me, and I realized I was still in my Ravenclaw uniform.

"What are you doing here you filthy mud-blood!" He asked as stepped closer to me. "IT" growled at him as I tried to hold her inside.

"I'm here to see my friend" I said, but the voice came out as a low demonic one, he look scared out of his wits

"What, is Tyra's Spirit thing inside her scaring you Draco" Emily taunted as she came down the steps

"H-h-her what?" Draco asked

"It keeps me alive" I said my voice going back to normal

**"Draco this is my best friend Tyra Uchiha, treat her well, and Tyra this is Draco Malfoy, scare the shit out of him as much as you want" She said the smirk never leaving her face**

**"An Uchiha, well it's very nice to meet you Tyra" Draco said seeming to realize I wasn't going to hurt him**

"Right back at you" I said as I fallowed Emily up to her dorm room, knowing I was the last one to enter. 

******^EndFlashback^******

If only I knew back then how happy he would make me and Tiki feel.  
Oh that's right I never introduced Tiki, hmm, well to start off she is a Water Spirit, anyone with my nerve problem would have to have a Water Spirit sealed inside of them, because water is the healing Element. She takes very good care of me, and when I do summon her she comes in the shape of a fox **(AN: does the stuffed fox make sense now)**

"So, I better get going before there's no carts left" Draco said as he pulled me from my thoughts

"oh, okay" I said he leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips

"I'll see you soon" He said as he walked off

"Yeah bye" I said even though he couldn't hear me

"T-T-T-yra's love struck, la la la love struck" Emily sang as I sat back down, Kelsey and Masha just shook they're heads. They thought Draco was the prefect mach for me

"So, how are you going to tell him" Masha said referring to Sasuke leaving

"I'm not sure, but I'll be hard, because they were close too." I answered back, not really thinking before I spoke, It went Silent as we waited for the train to get to Hogwarts, our home away from home~

**AN: Well I might not be able to update for a little while, my mom was just put into the hospital so, I might be spending a lot of time up there, sorry.**


End file.
